THIS FEELING (FF TITIPAN)
by Syahayaff
Summary: FF TITIPAN DARI AUTHOR RAPMING #SEVENTEEN #WONWOO #MINGYU #HOSHI #TZUYU #TWICE


[FF TITIPAN]

TITTLE : THIS FEELING

-…-

"oy item tungguin gw nape?" Wonwoo berlari dan mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Mingyu."apasih tripleks..." ucap Mingyu langsung menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan kuat."adawww kutil jenglot lu! sakit tw!"Mingyu mengaduh langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan kondisi kaki Mingyu yang memprihatinkan itu."oy bulu babi! bantuin gw jalan kek!" teriak Mingyu."bodo!"sahut Wonwoo."ish gw sumpahin korengan lu hyung"teriak Mingyu sadis.

Sesampainya disekolah, Wonwoo dicerca banyak pertanyaan dari teman2nya, karna tak biasanya Wonwoo datang sendiri tanpa adanya Mingyu, ibarat kata Wonwoo idungnya, Mingyu upilnya(gak ada protes!). "oy si item mana?" tanya Soonyoung sambil ngupil. "iya nih, si item mana?" tanya Jihoon yg lg makanin upilnya Soonyoung(?)."Mingyu item mana?" tanya Seungchol yg lg adu panco ama Junghan."nanyanya satu2 bisa? si item udah wafat!" Wonwoo duduk dikursinya sambil cemberut."hah wafat?!" "innalilahi..." "alhamdulillah" Seungcholpun digeplak ama 2 Mingyu masuk kekelas dengan menatap horor pada Mingyu."hantuuuuuuuu" teriak seisi menatap seisi kelasnya dengan heran."woi, sape yg lu teriakin hantu?"tanya seorangpun tw, Wonwoo udh kabur kekantin."kata si tripleks lu udh wafat tem" balas Soonyoung."hah? sape jg yg wafat? oy upil slenderman, dimana lu?!" Mingyu yg kalap langsung mengobrak abrik seisi kelas utk mencari sepotong tripleks yg berinisial Wonwoo/? sementara, Wonwoo yg lg makan cilok dikantin langsung keselek."eomma, anakmu yg tampan ini butuh air!" teriak Wonwoo dengan lebainya.

-…-

Pas bel masuk, entah gimana caranya Wonwoo udh baikan lg ama Mingyu."anak2, kalian dapat teman baru, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan diri..."kata pd seorang yeoja."tzu yu imnida, bangapta..."katanya sambil bow didepan menatap anak baru itu tanpa yg melihat arah pandangan Mingyupun menunduk sekali, Tzuyu duduk disamping meja Mingyu dan jadi bisa memperhatikan Tzuyu Wonwoo menatap mereka dengan tatapan yg sulit pelajaran, Wonwoopun lgsg menarik Mingyu kekantin, pdhl Mingyu sudah berencana bwt tebar pesona ke Tzuyu."hyung, buru2 amat sih... nasi goreng petenya gak akan kemana2 kok"protes Mingyu begitu sampai dikantin."diem lu tem!"balas Wonwoo memesan makanan mereka."hyung2... menurut hyung Tzuyu itu cantik kan?"tanya menjawab dgn malas,"cantik apanya? bedak tebel kek tante2 gitu" Mingyu cemberut."ish dia cantik tw.. kupikir aku suka padanya..." praaannnggg gelas yg dipegang Wonwoo terjatuh. "hyung? lu gpp kan? lu gk step kan?" tanya Mingyu kaget."gpp..."Wonwoo lgsg berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin."hyung kau mw kmn?"teriak Mingyu tidak mendapat jawaban, Mingyupun kembali memakan makanannya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu... 1... 2... 3... "oy, triplek idup! yg bayar makanan lu sape?" teriak Mingyu.

dikelas, Wonwoo membuka buku biru keramatnya, ya buku yg tdk boleh dibaca siapapun, sekalipun oleh mulai menggoreskan tinta disana sambil mengumpat dalam hati,"dasar item! upil zebra! semvak kuda! gak pekaan!" "Wonwoo, tumben dikelas.. "tanya lgsg menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya ditas."ah aku hanya sedang tidak ingin kekantin"balas Wonwoo seadanya."oh gitu, si item mana?"tanya Jihoon lg."gak tw!"sahut Wonwoo sambil menyembunyikan mukanya hanya menatapnya heran kemudian kembali keluar bangkit kembali, ia menatap tajam pd bangku Tzuyu hingga akhirnya memutuskan utk tdr.

-…-

Sudah dua minggu sejak tzuyu masuk disekolah itu, Mingyupun akhirnya berhasil pacaran dgn Wonwoo smakin lama semakin merasa kesepian."Mingyu..."panggil Wonwoo."iya hyung?"tanya Mingyu."nanti makan dikantin yok"ajak Wonwoo."gak bisa hyung... gw ntar mw mkn diluar ama my Tzuyu"tolak Mingyu sambil senyum2 sendiri."yasudah"balas Wonwoo lgsg berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, menghirup udara Mingyu lg asik smsan ama Tzuyu yg blum datang."me gustas tu gustas tu turururururu~" Soonyoung baru datang lgsg bikin heboh koridor gara2 dia nyanyi ama ngedance lagunya Gfriend 'Me Gustas Tu' bareng yg melihat kelakuan absurd Soonyoung hanya geleng2 bisa Soonyoung yg absurd begitu bisa jadi ketua kelasnya.

selama pelajaran, Mingyu selalu mencuri perhatian Tzuyu, Wonwoo yg melihatnya hanya bisa trus memandangi mereka dgn dgn tatapan tidak 2 sebuah gulungan kertas dgn tdk elitnya dipukul kearah mereka berdua, pelaku pemukulan itu, tentu saja Soonyoung yg duduk dibelakang mereka."fokus!" kata Soonyoung sambil menatap tajam mereka inilah nilai plus seorang Kwon Soonyoung, biar absurd klo udh dalam mode belajar bisa tegas. Mingyu kembali menatap kedepan sambil Wonwoo masih melamun."pokoknya ntar gw harus bicara sama Mingyu"tekadnya dalam hati.

saat istirahat, "tem, gw mw bicara ama lu"kata Wonwoo."mw bicara apa? nanti saja ya hyung" balas Mingyu sambil merangkul Tzuyu."Mingyu!" Wonwoo lgsg bersiap mengikuti Mingyu namun... "Wonwoo!" oh tidak, itu suara Soonyoung. Wonwoopun menoleh, "ada apa? aku sedang buru2 nih!" "bantu gw bawa buku2 ini nih..."pinta Soonyoung."gak mw!"tolak Wonwoo."ayolah, disini cuma tinggal lu doang, masa lu tega liat gw bawa buku2 ini sendirian?" Soonyoung memasang wajah menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

-…-

this feeling(4)

Dan disinilah mereka, sibuk menata buku menaruh bukunya secara asal."hei, buku yg itu seharusnya dirak sebelah sana"protes Soonyoung."suka2 gw dong, mw ape lu kutil badak?"sahut hanya menghela napas."sini.."Soonyoung merebut buku yg ada ditangan lgsg meletakkannya pada rak yg benar."sepertinya lu ama si item jd renggang ya"ucap Soonyoung."ah? iyakah? hm... ntahlah..."balas Wonwoo."tapi gw rasa ya gitu... sejak ada Tzuyu..."kata Soonyoung smbl menaruh terdiam sejenak."um anu... buku yg ini ditaruh dimana?"tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk sebuah buku, mengalihkan pembicaraan menoleh,"dirak paling atas, pake kursi kalo gak nyampe"Wonwoopun lgsg mengambil kursi dan mencoba nenaruh bukunya."sial msh belum nyampe"gerutu Wonwoo dalam lgsg jinjit2 yg melihatnyapun lgsg memperingatinya."Wonwoo, jgn jinjit2 bahaya!" "sedikit lg kok..."balas Wonwoo sambil terus berusaha menaruh bukunya hingga akhirnya ia oleng dan... "Soonyoung!" Wonwoo menutup matanya, ia sudah siap dgn rasa sakit yg akan segera menerpanya namun, ia tidak merasa sakit jatuh, harusnya ia merasa badannya sakit tapi... ia membuka matanya. DEG... ia sedang berada diatas tubuh Soonyoung sekarang, jd Soonyoung menyelamatkannya? tiba2 ia sadar bahwa Soonyoung menatapnya tanpa berkedip dari tadi. "Soon.. Soonyoung..." Soonyoungpun tersadar, "ah iya? lu gpp kan? ada yg luka?" "harusnya gw yg nanya gtu, lu gpp?" "gpp kok hehe" Soonyoung tersenyum. "sial knp blonde gila ini jd terlihat lbh tampan?" gerutu Wonwoo dalam hati.

Sementara itu, "mw kusuapi?"tanya Mingyu."boleh"balas Tzuyu sambil menyuapinya."makan yg banyak ya hyung" Tzuyu lgsg menatap heran pd Mingyu, "hyung?" Mingyu tersadar, "eh mksdku baby" Mingyu menunduk. "kenapa gw jd keinget triplek idup itu? hyung, lu mkn sama sape skrng?"

-…-

Setelah adegan jatuh dari kursi td, Wonwoo dan Soonyoungpun makan Wonwoo yg kalap makan nasi goreng pete ampe 2 piring, Soonyoung hanya menggaruk2 palanya yg penuh kutu/? "akhirnya kenyang jg..."ucap Wonwoo begitu makanannya diperhatikan ama Soonyoung, Wonwoopun berucap malas,"orang2 sawah, npe lu liatin gw ampe segitunya? cakep ye?" "gak, lu manis" blushhhh entah knp pipi Wonwoo tiba2 merona."lu suka sama si item kan?"tanya Soonyoung."eh? enggak kok... ngapain jg suka ama upil zebra kek dia..."Wonwoo menampik kata2 Soonyoung itu."iyakah? hei Jeon Wonwoo, kita itu sudah kenal lama, bahkan sebelum lu kenal ama Mingyu, gw tw lu luar dalem, lu pasti suka ama Mingyu" Wonwoo membeku mendengar kata2 Soonyoung yg tepat sasaran , dia mencintai Kim Mingyu."jangan sedih Wonwoo... ah gw lupa gw harus keruang guru sebentar... bye Wonwoo" chupp~ mata Wonwoo baru saja mencium pipinya."Soon...Soonyoung hyung..." seisi kantinpun ikut melongo melihat kejadian itu dan mulai membicarakan mereka berdua.

"hei, lu liat gak td, Soonyoung sunbae mencium pipi Wonwoo sunbae dikantin" "ah yg bener lu?" "bener, ada hubungan apa ya diantara mereka berdua" Mingyu terdiam mendengar pembicaraan dua orang hoobaenya itu."Soonyoung hyung? Wonwoo hyung?" iapun bergegas kekelas minta penjelasan, namun... "lu knp nyium gw td?" itu suara Wonwoo. Mingyu memilih utk mengintip mereka. "apa salah?" "gak sih, tp biasanya kan dirumah, bukan disekolah..." "terus?" "ya gw malu" "aish lu ini!" Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wonwoo dan... bukkkk... buku yg dipegang Mingyu terjatuh. "Soonyoung hyung mencium bibir Wonwoo hyung..." ucapnya mengapa ada sesak yg ia rasakan ketika melihat sahabat baiknya dicium oleh orang lain.

-…-

Sepulang sekolah, Mingyu lgsg menarik Wonwoo ketaman belakang."ada apaan sih? lu nape narik2 gw?"protes Wonwoo."lu ama Soonyoung hyung ada hubungan apa?"tanya Mingyu."hah? mksd lu?"tanya Wonwoo kaget."gw td gak sengaja liat orang2an sawah itu nyium bibir elu"balas Mingyu datar."ah itu... gw..."Wonwoo gak tw mesti jawab apa."kalian gay?"tanya terdiam."menjijikkan"ucap Mingyu sambil berlalu meninggalkan menangis dalam sampai dirumah, Mingyu baru sadar kalau ia salah bicara, bukan itu yg seharusnya ia ucapkan tapi... entahlah iapun tak ia tw dadanya semakin terasa sesak itu, Wonwoo selalu menghindar dari Mingyu, bahkan ia pindah duduk disebelah Seokmin, yg artinya Mingyu dan Tzuyu sebangku baik apa Wonwoo... Soonyoung yg selalu mengamati Wonwoopun heran dgn perubahan sikap Wonwoo jd lebih sering melamun dan terlihat murung.

Sore itu... "Wonwoo!"Soonyoung yg baru saja masuk kekamar Wonwoo terlihat kaget melihat wajah Wonwoo yg pucat."hei, lu knp sih? kata bibi lu udh 2 hari gk mw mkn, lu knp?"tanya Soonyoung hanya diam saja, tatapan matanya jd semakin panik lgsg berlari kedapur utk mencari makanan."Wonwoo, ayo makan..."Soonyoung menyuapi bubur yg sudah disiapkan bibi menggeleng."aigoo... gw harus apa? demi bulu babi, kalo ini gara2 si item dekil itu, gw abisin dia besok!"Soonyoung tak tega melihat Wonwoo seperti ini."jangan..."lirih Wonwoo."Berarti benar2 gara2 dia? knp?"tanya Soonyoung sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo."dia bilang gay itu menjijikkan hiks"satu tangisan pecah dari yg bingung harus bagaimanapun hanya bisa memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang."terkadang hidup ini memang tak sejalan dgn apa yg kita mw"ucap Soonyoung bijak."Ia mengarahkan sendoknya kemulut Wonwoo, "makanlah, sedikitpun gpp" Wonwoopun menurut dan memakan buburnya walau hanya 3 suap.

-…-

keesokan harinya, Wonwoo tetap masuk sekolah meski badannya yg yg melihat Wonwoo berjalan dikoridor, segera , ia merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu."hyung..."sapanya sambil hanya mengangguk."hyung maapin gw, gw gak bermaksud ngomong kek gtu" kembali respon Wonwoo yg selalu sama, Mingyu pun menaikkan nada bicaranya, "hyung! aku minta maap!" Wonwoo itulah ada tangan yg menggenggam tangannya dan membawa Wonwoo pergi dari situ."jgn ganggu Wonwoo lg!" ya, itu Soonyoung.

dikelas, Wonwoo diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya."Wonwoo, lu sakit?"tanya Jihoon."iya nih, muka hyung pucet bgt"sambung hanya menggeleng lemah sambil Soonyoung hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo dalam diam."blonde jelek, lu jg knp jd ikut2an diem? horor tw!"akhirnya Seungchol bersuara/? "gpp..."balas Soonyoung yg sedari td hanya memperhatikan Wonwoopun kini ikut memperhatikan Soonyoung yg sdg menatap rasa sedih dihatinya.

pulang sekolah, entah bagaimana, Mingyu berhasil menarik Wonwoo ketaman belakang."hyung, gw minta maap..."ucap menggangguk."aish hyung! hyung gw butuh jawaban bukan..."ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika ia merasa tubuh Wonwoo smakin merosot."hyung?" ada pingsan.

"hyung, bangun... hyung knp pucat bgt? bangun hyung..." Mingyu kini berada dikamar menunggui Wonwoo hingga hampir satu jam, namun Wonwoo belum sadar jg, ia smakin merasa 2 matanya tertuju pd buku biru yg ada diatas meja, ya itu buku keramat Wonwoo yg tdk boleh dibaca yg memang penasaranpun lgsg membuka buku tersebut hingga pd suatu kalimat ia membeku."tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin kan hyung?"ia menatap tak percaya pd Wonwoo yg sedang terbaring lgsg memilih pergi dari rumah kalimat yg ada dibuku itu... saranghae, Kim Mingyu 3

-THE END-


End file.
